Adventure
Different games named Adventure are collected here. ATARI SIMPSON SOFTWARE MICRO POWER Reviews Atari Summary C+VG Issue 5 Writer: Keith Campbell Adventure is the name given to the dragons and castles game which features on the Atari T.V. games centre. If you own an Atari games centre and have wondered about the Adventure cartridge, be warned that it is not the sort of game I usually describe on these pages. This game is purely graphical and is played with a joystick control. The player has to guide his "puppet" through a maze which is shown from above and consists of several discrete "pages". The aim is to get the treasure, avoid or kill the dragons, keep an annoying bat from disrupting your tactics too much and win home through a maze. Three games are provided according to the package — this really means one basic game with additional features that increase the interest and difficulty level. This game, written by Warren Robinett, is popular with Atari owners, but not what you'd really call an Adventure! Simpson Software Summary Sinclair User Issue 2 Writer: Phil Garratt Adventure from Simpson Software has its origins in the Crowther and Woods' original but is set in a mythical castle containing evidence of an extraordinary mixture of living beings — hobbits, dwarfs and pirates, among others. It is a non-graphics adventure with 25 logically-connected locations written in ll½K of Basic. The method of processing instructions entered by the player is unusual; instead of checking for individual words as most Adventures do, the input string is compared in a large series of if-then statements. That makes it reasonably fast, but means there is a very limited vocabulary; e.g.. you must refer to a Ming vase, not just a Vase. One weak point — answers to Yes or No questions are not validated, so a NEWLINE stops the program. There are plenty of treasures dotted about, a hidden lower level, and a maze into which you can fall. A score is kept, though my earliest attempts ended in negative scores. It is an unpretentious program, reflected in its price of £3. It would make a good introduction to anyone new to the concept of Adventure who wants to start with something reasonably simple. Micro Power Summary C+VG Issue 10 Writer: Keith Campbell I typed "RUN" and 'ARE YOU A WIZARD?" flashed on the screen. "YES", I lied. "ENTER THE PASSWORD" commanded the computer. A wrong guess caused the Atom to call me a charlatan and terminate the game. Next time round I admitted that I wasn't really a wizard, and found myself on a twisty road through a dense forest. A hardy Adventurer will rarely venture anywhere exciting without a lamp, keys, and an axe. As I had now collected these essentials I guessed it must be time to enter the cavern up the road. But how to get in? The entrance was closed, and no amount of violence to rocks and doors helped. An extensive search for an alternative way in proved fruitless. The computer suddenly announced "YOUR NEXT MOVE IS SO OBVIOUS I SHALL NOT MENTION IT" — so I cried "HELP". The Wizard was obviously still sulking from my earlier deceit, and refused. I promptly typed in a short sharp phrase suggesting what should be done to the wizard, and to my dismay I read "THE DENIZENS OF THE ADVENTURE HAVE DELICATE EARS. GAME ENDED BY ORDER OF THE PROGRAMMER. J. SPILSBURY". Eventually, of course, I got in to the cavern. The method was so obvious I shall not bother to tell you!!! Atom Adventure from Program Power is in Basic and requires 12K of memory. The game's speed of execution was disappointing but this was more than compensated for by the game's chatty manner and novel turn of phrase. Features Atari Category:Atari 2600 Games Category:Atari Category:C+VG Reviews Category:Sinclair User Reviews Category:Simpson Software Category:Micro Power Category:Atom Games Category:BBC Micro Games